Matchmaker Twilight
by Windrises
Summary: Discord asks Twilight Sparkle for help on asking out Fluttershy, but things become a lot more chaotic than they expected. Twilight comes to realize that she has feelings for Discord, which the master of chaos is glad to hear.
1. Crush Trouble

Note: Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust.

Twilight Sparkle was having a meeting with Starlight Glimmer in her library. Twilight said, "I wanna hear all about the stuff that you've learned this week."

Starlight nervously replied, "Um, okay." Twilight was Starlight's mentor and she had been teaching Starlight all about friendship and magic. The problem was that Starlight often zoned out during Twilight's lessons. Starlight said, "I learned how to count to a thousand."

Twilight sighed and said, "That wasn't one of my lessons. Haven't you learned anything from the past few weeks of lessons that I've given you?"

Starlight replied, "Sorry Twilight. You're a good teacher, but I don't like listening to you."

Twilight sarcastically said, "Thanks a lot."

Discord popped into the library and said, "Good evening ladies."

Twilight replied, "You're not supposed to be here during lesson time. I'm trying to teach Starlight Glimmer a lot of important things that will make a big impact on her future."

Discord yawned and said, "You're a good friend, but I don't like listening to you." Starlight and Discord high fived.

Twilight sarcastically replied, "I'm glad that you two can bond over how boring I am."

Discord patted Twilight on the back and said, "We're lucky to have a friend as boring as you."

Twilight angrily asked, "What do you want?"

Discord tried to make himself look sympathetic by saying, "I have a friendship that could use some assistance."

Twilight replied, "I don't have time for that."

Starlight said, "Actually, seeing you help Discord deal with his friendship problem could help me learn more about friendship."

Twilight asked, "What's going on?"

Discord said, "I'm deeply concerned about Fluttershy."

Fluttershy was one of Twilight's closest friends so she looked nervous while asking, "What's going on with her?"

Discord talked in a whiny voice while saying, "She's been spending all her time with Tree Hugger."

Twilight replied, "That's nothing to be concerned about. Why do you care about who Fluttershy hangs out with?"

Discord answered, "Fluttershy's my favorite pony and I don't want to end by being forgotten by her."

Starlight asked, "What's the big deal about Fluttershy having other friends? She already had five best friends before meeting you."

Discord replied, "I used to be the most exciting thing in her life. However, she's been obsessing over Tree Hugger recently. She even blabbers on about Tree Hugger when spending time with me."

Twilight responded, "This isn't a real problem so get let go of your ego and let Fluttershy and Tree Hugger be happy."

Discord said, "I have a very personal for my actions."

Twilight asked, "What's your reason?"

Discord whispered, "I have a crush on Fluttershy."

Twilight screamed, "You have a crush on Fluttershy?!"

Starlight said, "That's quite shocking."

Discord covered up Twilight's mouth and said, "You suck at keeping secrets."

Twilight replied, "You need to tell Fluttershy how I feel."

Discord asked, "Why?"

Twilight answered, "She won't know your true feelings if you don't express yourself."

Discord sounded nervous while saying, "But what if I admit my feelings and she rejects me?"

Twilight shrugged her shoulders and answered, "I guess that she would admire you expressing your true feelings."

Discord stuck his tongue out and said, "That would make me seem like a dork. I need you to help me."

Twilight looked exhausted while asking, "What do you want me to do?"

Discord answered, "Tell Fluttershy about how charming I am. Make her get a crush on me."

Twilight sighed and said, "I'll talk to her about it once, but you need to grow up."

Discord smiled while saying, "I've been an immature fool for centuries and I plan on staying one." He left the castle.

Twilight faced Starlight and asked, "Did you learn anything from that?"

Starlight answered, "I sure didn't."

A few hours later Twilight and Fluttershy met up at Sugarcube Corner. Twilight asked, "Have you been having a good week?"

Fluttershy smiled and said, "I've been having a lot of fun with Tree Hugger. We've met so many different kinds of animals and we stopped Filthy Rich from replacing an animal shelter with a spa."

Twilight asked, "Have you missed Discord?"

Discord hadn't been on Fluttershy's mind, because she had been thinking about Tree Hugger and pets for the past few weeks. She said, "I saw Discord earlier this week. We had a pretty good time."

Twilight asked, "What did you talk?"

Fluttershy looked a little guilty while saying, "I don't remember that many details."

Twilight asked, "How could you forget about a meeting with Discord? He's so chaotic and bothersome, but he's also very charming and unique. Every visit with Discord is a unforgettable treat."

Fluttershy jokingly asked, "Are you getting a crush on Discord?"

Twilight looked ticked off while saying, "I'd rather drink a dozen expired milkshakes than date him."

Mr. Cake walked by and said, "I drank a dozen expired milkshakes a long time ago. It made me pass out several times."

Fluttershy said, "I'm sorry Twilight. That was a dumb thing for me to say, but I've never heard you talk about Discord so fondly before."

Twilight said, "You're the one who should be thinking about having a crush on Discord."

Fluttershy asked, "What do you mean?"

Twilight answered, "You two have such a close bond. You helped him stop being a villain and you two have tea parties all the time."

Fluttershy replied, "I like Discord a lot when it comes to friendship, but I wouldn't date him. His rough sense of humor and bad treatment towards animals makes him too unappealing to be someone I'd date."

Twilight responded, "Good answer, but I'm afraid that Discord's going to be disappointed."

The next day Twilight was trying to get Starlight to pay attention to her classwork. Twilight asked, "Did you learn anything?"

Starlight said, "Um, I learned that classwork is the most boring type of magic." Twilight frowned at Starlight.

Discord popped into the library again and said, "Good afternoon ladies."

Twilight was worried about how to explain that Fluttershy doesn't have a crush on him without hurting his feelings. Twilight faced Starlight and asked, "Wanna take a break while I took to Discord?"

Starlight smiled and said, "Sure." She ran out of the room.

Discord asked, "Did you find out if Fluttershy has a crush on me?"

Twilight gently answered, "I'm afraid to report that Fluttershy thinks that you're a really good friend, but she doesn't want to date you."

Discord looked heartbroken and said, "Thank you for finding out how she feels."

Twilight replied, "I'm really sorry about this."

Discord angrily said, "It was your fault."

Twilight asked, "What?"

Discord answered, "Fluttershy might of gotten a crush on me if you had made me sound better."

Twilight replied, "I told Fluttershy that you were charming and unique. I also said that every visit with you is a treat that I won't forget."

Discord was impressed by what Twilight said about him. He asked, "Do you really think that I'm charming and unique?"

Twilight said, "You're more unique than charming. In fact, you're charming in a unique way."

Discord asked, "Is every visit with me a unforgettable experience?"

Twilight answered, "Your visits are often bothersome, weird, and silly, but I hardly ever forget about them."

Discord lightly smiled and said, "Thank you Twilight."

Twilight replied, "You're welcome." Discord left.

Starlight and Spike walked in. Spike asked, "What's going on?"

Twilight explained to Spike about Discord and Fluttershy. She said, "Discord might be in a bad mood for a while."

Spike asked, "Is there any way to cheer him up?"

Twilight answered, "Discord should ask out a different pony."

Spike asked, "Who would want to date somebody as ugly as him?"

Twilight frowned at Spike and said, "That's a terrible thing to say. Discord's not a super model, but he's charismatic in his own way. I'm sure there's a lot of ponies that think he's handsome."

Starlight whispered to Spike, "Sounds like Twilight's got a crush."

Spike whispered, "Really?"

Starlight whispered, "Twilight acts like Discord annoys her, but she's been talking about how appealing he is all day. I would of gotten bored if you hadn't got me those invisible headphones."

Spike whispered, "That's what friends are for."

Fifty minutes later Twilight went to Rarity's boutique. Rarity said, "Greetings Twilight. What's going on?"

Twilight asked, "Do you know a lot of ponies?"

Rarity proudly answered, "Of course I do. I'm one of the most popular ponies in Equestria."

Twilight asked, "Do you know anybody that would go on a blind date with Discord? He has a crush on Fluttershy, but she doesn't have a crush on him."

Rarity replied, "It could be hard to find somebody. Discord's one of the least stylish things that I've ever seen."

Twilight responded, "But he has a unique type of charm. He's very entertaining."

Rarity said, "It sounds like a challenge to find somebody who would want to date him."

Twilight replied, "But he's one of the most intriguing and special characters in all of Equstria."

Rarity asked, "May I say a theory that involves you?"

Twilight raised her eyebrows and answered, "I guess."

Rarity said, "I think that you have a crush on Discord."

Twilight stubbornly responded, "I wouldn't do that. Dating him would be repulsive."

Rarity smiled and asked, "Then how come you've been complimenting him as if he were the most eloquent creature that you've ever seen?"

Twilight answered, "I just feel bad about him."

Rarity replied, "Yeah right."

Meanwhile, Discord popped up at Twilight's castle. Starlight walked up to Discord and noticed that he had a bouquet of flowers. She asked, "What's going on?"

Discord said, "I need your opinion on something."

Starlight asked, "What's going on?"

Discord sweated nervously while asking, "Would it be weird if I asked Twilight out? Her kind words about me made me realize how thankful I am for all the times that she supported me."

Starlight replied, "That sounds super weird, but weirdness and badness can be separate things at times. It's clear that she likes you."

A few minutes later Twilight went back to the kingdom. She walked around the hallway and saw that Discord was there. She asked, "What's going on?"

Discord gave Twilight the bouquet of flowers and answered, "I realized that Fluttershy isn't the one that I truly like. I have a crush on you."

Twilight raised her eyebrows and said, "This is super surprising. I don't think that this is possible."

Discord replied, "You've supported me more than anybody else ever has. You've always solved my friendship problems and you tolerate all of my antics."

Twilight said, "I'm flattered, but I'm not sure if I feel the same way."

Discord smiled and replied, "Yeah right. Didn't you call me the most charming and unique creature ever?"

Twilight blushed and said, "I'm not sure."

Discord replied, "I used to think that you couldn't stand me. You would growl when I blabbered on about Fluttershy."

Twilight sighed and said, "I guess I was just jealous."

Discord replied, "You instantly forgave me after I betrayed you and your friends so I could team up with Tirek."

Twilight replied, "I was ticked off at you for being such an untrustworthy scoundrel and I was made at myself for still caring about you."

Discord had a polite looking smile on his face while saying, "I'm never going to betray you and your friends again. I still plan on bringing chaos to Equestria, but I plan on doing it with innocent pranks and cheap jokes. I want to become a nicer creature and I would love your help."

Twilight replied, "I'll help you. I can give teach you about friendship after I finish teaching Starlight about it." She looked at the bouquet of flowers and said, "These are lovely."

Discord replied, "You deserve them, because you have a lovely heart."

Twilight blushed and said, "Thank you Discord."

Discord asked, "Wanna go out for a cup of tea tomorrow?"

Twilight smiled and said, "Sure."

Discord replied, "I better go home." Twilight kissed him on the cheek. He said, "Thank you Twilight. You're even sweeter than Fluttershy." He smiled at her and left.

Starlight walked up to Twilight and saw that she was blushing. Starlight asked, "Are you going to go on a date with him?"

Twilight answered, "I don't want to share those personal details with you."

Starlight asked, "Did you two kiss?"

Twilight blushed and said, "Please don't ask me any questions about Discord." She went into her room.

Twilight felt she was crazy for agreeing to date Discord. She was the most organized pony in the world and Discord was the master of chaos. She smiled, because she realized that she gave him the good advice that he needed and he gave her the goofy chaos that she needed. She felt happy to finally discover the magic of romance.


	2. The Opinions Of Others

Princess Twilight Sparkle was making a guest appearance at Ms. Cheerliee's classroom. She wanted to teach them about friendship and responsibility, but the students wanted to hear about what Twilight's castle was like and how magical being a princess felt. Twilight tried to get the students to learn her lessons by giving a speech. Most of the students paid attention, but Snips and Snails were taking a nap. Twilight asked, "Do any of you have any questions?"

Apple Bloom raised her hand. Twilight signaled to her that she was allowed to speak. Apple Bloom asked, "Who's the prince of your castle?"

Twilight was a little embarrassed by that question. She tried to avoid looking nervous while saying, "There isn't a prince in my castle."

Sweetie Belle raised her hand and asked, "Why not?"

Twilight didn't want to answer that so she signaled to Ms. Cheerliee to answer the question. Ms. Cheerliee said, "The princess has to get married in order for there to be a prince."

Scootaloo raised her hand and asked, "When's Twilight going to get married?"

Twilight sweated nervously. She tried to maintain her dignity by calming down and saying, "It's not proper to bring up something like that. There won't be a prince in my kingdom for a very long time."

Apple Bloom asked, "Who would be the prince?"

Twilight answered, "That's not something I feel like answering."

Discord popped into the room. He had a big smile on his face while saying, "I would be Twilight's choice for prince."

Apple Bloom asked, "Why would it be you?"

Twilight covered Discord's mouth before he said anything. Twilight nervously said, "Excuse me students while I talk to this gentleman for a minute." Twilight dragged Discord out of the classroom.

Sweetie Belle whispered, "I've never heard Discord be referred to as a gentleman."

Twilight and Discord stood outside while Twilight said, "I've told you to not interrupt my meetings."

Discord replied, "Come on Twilight. I get easily bored."

Twilight angrily said, "You act so childish."

Discord replied, "I'm chaotic, not childish."

Twilight tried to sound dignified while saying, "I take my lessons very seriously. I love you, but I'm tired of you showing up during my lessons."

Discord sighed and replied, "I'm sorry. However, I became interested when I heard you being asked about having a prince."

Twilight raised her eyebrows and asked, "How did you even hear about that?"

Discord answered, "I'm the master of good hearing."

Twilight replied, "Please go. We can talk after I'm done with work."

Discord sighed and said, "Okay, but you're busy so often that I miss you."

Twilight smiled and replied, "I've missed you too, but I need to return to my class." She waved goodbye to Discord and went back into the classroom.

Twilight faced the students and said, "I'm sorry about that chaotic interruption. Are there any further questions?"

Apple Bloom raised her hand and asked, "How come Discord thinks that he would be the prince?"

Twilight nervously answered, "Don't worry about it."

Sweetie Belle remembered what Ms. Cheerliee said about Twilight having to get married in order for there to be a prince in her kingdom so she asked, "Are you dating Discord?"

A lot of the other students raised their eyebrows in surprise at the mere thought of somebody as mature and fancy as Twilight dating the immature and chaotic Discord. Twilight said, "The question of whether or not I have a boyfriend is not an issue that I wish to discuss."

Scootaloo replied, "That seems like a fancy way of denying the fact that she's dating Discord."

Twilight was embarrassed to reveal the truth, but she wouldn't lie to the students . She sighed and said, "Yes, Discord is my boyfriend. Can we talk about something that's related to learning now?" The students kept asking questions about Twilight's relationship with Discord. She got frustrated so she faced Ms. Cheerliee and asked, "May I go?"

Ms. Cheerliee politely said, "Go ahead Princess Twilight Sparkle. It was an honor to have you come by." Twilight ran out.

A few hours later Twilight was working on a new essay for Starlight Glimmer to take. Spike entered Twilight's room and said, "You have some guests."

Twilight asked, "Who?"

Spike answered, "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo."

Twilight nervously said, "Don't let them in."

Spike replied, "Um, they're in the hallway. What's going on?"

Twilight sighed and said, "They have a lot of questions that I don't want to answer."

Twilight walked into the hallway and saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She said, "It's nice to see you, but I'm pretty busy."

Apple Bloom asked, "Why would you date Discord?"

Twilight got offended and said, "You can't ask something like that."

Sweetie Belle replied, "But you're so high class and Discord's the ickiest thing in all of Equestria."

Twilight said, "I can understand why you wouldn't hold him in high regards. I used to think that he was an annoying jerk, but I gained a strong soft spot for him after finding out how charming and unique he truly is."

Scootaloo said, "You have bad taste."

Twilight sarcastically replied, "Thanks a lot."

A half hour later Trixie went into the castle to visit Starlight Glimmer. Starlight and Trixie saw Twilight looking nervous. Trixie asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Twilight said, "I'd tell you, but you'd make fun of me."

Trixie tried to comfort Twilight by saying, "You're one of my friends."

Twilight asked, "Really?"

Trixie answered, "No, but you teach Starlight who happens to be my best friend."

Starlight Glimmer asked, "What's going on?"

Twilight answered, "I got judged by a bunch of kids today."

Trixie had a smug smile on her face while saying, "Twilight's such a dork that even the youngest of fillies can point out her flaws."

Starlight looked a little mad while saying, "You're not supposed to say stuff like that."

Trixie nervously laughed and said, "I'm sorry, but I have nostalgia for the time I was bratty."

Twilight replied, "I was a guest at Ms. Cheerliee's class today. They made a bunch of wisecracks, because they found out who my boyfriend is."

Trixie was surprised that Twilight had a boyfriend so she asked, "Who are you dating?"

Twilight answered, "Discord."

Trixie laughed and said, "Well, you're both incredibly flawed."

Twilight angrily replied, "Hey."

Trixie asked, "Why would you date that goofy fool?"

Twilight answered, "Because he brings happiness and fun into my life."

Trixie replied, "What a terrible choice."

Twilight sarcastically said, "What a great and powerful thing to say."

A few hours later it was about eight p.m. Twilight stood on the balcony of the castle and stared at the dark sky. She said, "I don't get why everybody's mocking my choice."

Discord popped up to the balcony and replied, "You'd think that someone as royal as you would be able to make decisions without being judged."

Twilight raised her eyebrows and asked, "How did you know what was on my mind?"

Discord answered, "I'm the master of knowing what's going on."

Twilight said, "You claimed that you were the master of chaos."

Discord replied, "Chaos is what's normally going on."

Twilight faced Discord and said, "Everybody around me seems to be making fun of me for dating you."

Discord replied, "I've had better look than you. I've been called the luckiest guy in all of Equestria."

Twilight looked exhausted while saying, "I'm tired of ponies making fun of me for this."

Discord had a moderately serious look on his face while asking, "Does that mean that you're getting tired of me too?"

Twilight shook her head and said, "No, I love being with you."

Discord smiled and replied, "I'm not used to hearing that. I tend to annoy everybody around me. Even the Riddler thought I was obnoxious."

Twilight said, "I used to think that you were that too, but after Fluttershy got your soft side to come out I got to see how amazing you really are. I wish that the rest of Equestria saw what made you special too."

Discord replied, "It's okay."

Twilight was often paranoid about how others felt about her so she asked, "How could you be so calm about how others judge you? Doesn't it drive you crazy to be made fun of?"

Discord shook his head and said, "Nah, making everybody side with you is a mission that I'd rather not try. I know that you see the good in me and I couldn't ask for any more. The rest of Equestria can think that I'm an immature weirdo if they wanted to and they might be right."

Twilight thought about what Discord told her and said, "It's good of you to not be so affected by how others judge you. I'm too sensitive to what others think. However, you've inspired me to follow my heart instead of their judgements. I love you and if the rest of Equestria thinks that I'm a weirdo I'm okay with that, because you love me no matter how weird I seem to be."

Discord smiled and replied, "I love weird stuff. Being normal is overrated boredom. Keep being yourself and don't be what others claim you should be."

Twilight smiled back and responded, "Thank you Discord."

Discord said, "I love you."

Twilight replied, "I love you too."

The next day Twilight went for a walk around Ponyville. The Cutie Mark Crusaders walked up to her and Apple Bloom asked, "Are you still dating Discord?"

Twilight sighed and said, "Yes."

Sweetie Belle said, "That's a weird thing to do."

Twilight didn't look nervous this time while saying, "You can judge me if you want, but it won't change the fact that I like Discord and I'm proud of that."

Scootaloo asked, "So he's going to be your prince someday?"

Twilight started getting nervous again while saying, "You're not supposed to ask that." She blushed with embarrassment while the Cutie Mark Crusaders laughed.

Trixie came by and started laughing too. Twilight angrily glared at Trixie and asked, "Why are you laughing? You don't even know what the Cutie Mark Crusaders were laughing about."

Trixie replied, "Fair enough, but I love laughing about your flaws."

Twilight ignored them and said, "You can't break my confidence anymore. I'm thrilled to be dating Discord."

Trixie jokingly asked, "Do you think he's a hunk?"

Twilight blushed and answered, "Yes."

Discord popped and sounded excited while saying, "It's about time that somebody called me that."

Twilight looked angry while saying, "Discord, you're not supposed to be listening to my private conversations."

Discord replied, "I'm sorry, but I'm flattered by what you said. Your words are as magical as your beauty." Twilight blushed and hugged Discord. Discord often embarrassed Twilight, but she felt incredibly lucky to have him in her life.


	3. Twilight's Date

Princess Twilight Sparkle was having a meeting with Princess Celestia in her castle. Twilight was explaining to Celestia about her progress with Starlight Glimmer, her student. She said, "Even Starlight has attention span problems and she's gotten a lot of powerfully bad advice from Trixie I think that she's improving as a pony."

Celestia replied, "That's good to hear."

Discord popped into the kingdom and said, "Greetings Twilight."

Twilight angrily stared at Discord and replied, "I told you to not come during my meetings with Princess Celestia."

Discord didn't seem to care while prancing around the room. He said, "I came by to see if you'll come on our date tonight."

Twilight replied, "I already agreed to go and I'm not the type of pony who ignores schedules."

Celestia smiled and said, "That's for sure. I've never met a pony as organized as you."

Twilight smiled proudly and replied, "Thank you Celestia."

Celestia whispered, "That wasn't meant as a compliment, but I'd rather not see her heart get broken."

Twilight faced Discord and said, "I already agreed to our date so you had no reason of coming here."

Discord replied, "I had a very important reason of coming here."

Twilight smiled and asked, "Is it because you missed me?"

Discord answered, "No, I was bored."

Twilight frowned and said, "Get out of here. I'll see you tonight."

Discord replied, "Okay." He floated away.

Twilight looked back at Celestia and feared that Celestia was figuring out what was going on. Twilight and Discord had a crush on each other. Discord could care less about ponies finding out, but Twilight was super embarrassed about it. She nervously said, "Hi Celestia. What's up?"

Celestia replied, "It's ironic for you to ask me about the news considering that you're the one who has the most captivating of secrets."

Twilight sweated nervously and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Celestia asked, "How long have you and Discord had a crush on each other?"

Twilight said, "You shouldn't think that me and Discord like each other. We were just arguing with each other."

Celestia replied, "That was clearly banter. You're as bad as lying as I was."

Twilight sighed and said, "I could never lie to you and I certainly couldn't lie to Applejack either. I used to think that Discord was the most annoying thing in Equestria, but I realized that I was annoyed that he liked Fluttershy instead of me."

Celestia replied, "How adorable."

Twilight nervously said, "Please don't get any ideas. Discord and I aren't serious. Well, I'm serious about a moderate amount of things, but Discord's never serious."

Celestia replied, "No need to be embarrassed Twilight. Over the past few years you've learned a few hundred lessons about friendship. It's about time that you learned about the magic of romance."

Twilight stubbornly replied, "There's nothing magical going on. Discord and I just have a chaotic, but sweet bond."

Celestia responded, "I know you better than anybody Twilight. The way you speak to Discord is much different than how you spoke to Flash Sentry."

Twilight asked, "You knew I liked Flash too?"

Celestia giggled and said, "Your friends told me about it. However, it was clear that you only liked Flash for superficial reasons. Discord's painfully ugly so it's obvious that you aren't dating him for his looks."

Twilight nervously said, "I'm not really dating him. We're more like friends who might have a small crush on her." Celestia rolled her eyes, but Twilight wasn't mad at her. She could tell that she was a failure when it came to denial.

A few hours later Twilight and Discord met up at a fast food place in Ponyville. Twilight wore a fancy green dress that she got from Rarity's boutique and Discord wore a fancy black jacket that he bought from the Flip Flam brothers' new store.

Twilight and Discord got in line. Twilight said, "Hi Discord. You look charming today."

Discord proudly replied, "Thank you. Just because I'm the master of chaos doesn't mean that I always have to look chaotic."

A snooty customer said, "I think you look repulsive."

Discord replied, "Well, your opinions are repulsive so I don't care how you feel." Twilight and Discord ordered their dinner and sat down at one of the tables.

Discord started eating some food out of the garbage while saying, "I'm so glad that you agreed to go to an awesome fast food place instead of a pretentious fancy restaurant."

Twilight said, "I usually like things a bit more fancy, but this place is far away from where my friends usually eat so it seemed like a good place to eat it."

Discord smiled and replied, "Wise choice my dear. Who needs those overdramatic losers?"

Twilight angrily responded, "I wasn't implying that I don't like my friends anymore. I just don't want them to know about me dating you."

Discord pretended to be offended while asking, "Am I that repulsive looking?"

Twilight shook her head and answered, "I'm just embarrassed. I've never had a boyfriend before and I'm worried about how my friends will judge me for my choice."

Discord replied, "Rainbow Dash is a judgmental jerk, but the rest of your friends are very understanding. I'm sure that they would be happy for us."

Twilight said, "Maybe, but I'm glad that they're not here."

Meanwhile, Twilight's friends, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were a few blocks away. When Twilight asked Rarity for a fancy dress she could tell that Twilight had a date. She was curious to find out who Twilight had fallen in love with. Rarity said, "I bribed Spike into telling me where Twilight's going to dinner to so we're going to out her big secret."

Applejack asked, "Isn't it an invasion of privacy to do this?"

Rarity smiled and answered, "Of course not. We're Twilight's best friends so we have the right to know about it."

Fluttershy nervously replied, "But finding out by spying on her date seems kind of iffy."

Rainbow Dash said, "Come on. We need something to make fun of Twilight about."

Pinkie Pie replied, "I agree with Rainbow Dash. Twilight's been doing so many successful things that it's hard to find things to jokingly mock her for."

Twilight and Discord talked to each other. Discord's immature personality and weird jokes drove her crazy sometimes, but she had a soft spot for how eccentric and fun he was. Discord said, "I took a little vacation a few weeks ago."

Twilight asked, "Where did you go?"

Discord proudly said, "I have the power to pretty much go anywhere so I've to various dimensions. I've been to Gotham, Britannia, Pocketville, and just about every awesome place in the world. I'm scheduled to help Egghead egg Lelouch Lamperouge's house. You should join me."

Twilight laughed and replied, "You lead such a disorganized, but interesting life."

Discord said, "Spreading chaos around various parts of the world is a true treat."

Twilight said, "I've been so worn out from all of my princess work and teaching Starlight Glimmer. Spending this time with you has helped me a lot. You brighten up my days with your questionable, but entertaining sense of humor."

Discord replied, "You're welcome. I'm super amazing."

Twilight asked, "Don't you want to compliment me back?"

Discord had such a big ego that he often forgot to say kind things to Twilight. He said, "You're the coolest and most beautiful pony that I've ever seen."

Twilight blushed and replied, "Thank you." Twilight had finished her meal so she walked over to the garbage can to throw the bag and containers away. She turned around and saw that her friends were outside. The blushing smile that she had gotten from spending time with Discord was starting to fade away. She started looking panicked. She ran outside and nervously asked, "What's going on?"

Rarity answered, "We want to know who your boyfriend is."

Twilight asked, "Why would you think that I have a boyfriend?"

Rarity answered, "The dress you bought from me was extremely fancy and I know that you had no royal events scheduled."

Twilight ran back inside and ran to Discord. Discord asked, "What's up?"

Twilight jumped up and down with nervousness and asked, "Can you transport us out of here?"

Discord proudly said, "Of course I can." Discord used his magic to transport Twilight and him out of the fast food place. Rarity and the others tried to find Twilight, but they quickly realized that she suddenly disappeared.

Twilight and Discord landed on a branch that was attached to a tree. Twilight raised her eyebrows and asked, "Why did you transport us here?"

Discord answered, "You didn't give me any instructions about where to transport us."

Twilight said, "Fair enough." She admired the view. She stared up at the sky and said, "It looks most beautiful at night."

Discord replied, "Whatever."

Twilight asked, "Don't you care about the beauty of things?"

Discord answered, "It's one of many reasons why I have a crush on you."

Twilight blushed and said, "Thank you Discord."

Meanwhile, Rarity and her friends decided to walk home using a way they found from a map that Pinkie Pie bought from the Flim Flam brothers. They started walking to the tree that Twilight and Discord were in.

Discord asked, "How come you don't want our friends to know about us?"

Twilight sighed. She didn't have a good explanation for being so secretive. She cared about how Princess Celestia and her friends viewed her. She said, "I've been through a lot of confusing emotions. I never expected that I would get a crush on you. I'm wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel about it. I feel so weird to be with someone like you, but I also have so much fun."

Discord replied, "I admit that I'm a bit too chaotic at times. You give my life the voice of reason that it needs."

Twilight responded, "And you give my life the light hearted humor that it needs. We're like opposites, but we're ironically perfect for each other."

Discord was a lot less nervous than Twilight. He smiled with confidence and said, "I love you."

Twilight angrily blushed and said, "Discord."

Discord replied, "I may be immortal, but I don't like wasting time by hiding my feelings."

Twilight replied, "Fair enough."

Discord smiled and said, "It's your turn to tell me your feelings."

Twilight looked nervous while saying, "I don't feel like it."

Discord replied, "Honesty is essential."

Twilight said, "Okay, but that's not something that I'd ever expect you to say." She lightly smiled and said, "I love you too." She and Discord kissed.

Rarity and her friends saw Twilight and Discord kiss. Applejack and Fluttershy were silent, but Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie sang, "Twilight and Discord, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes confusion, then comes embarrassment, then comes chaos in a baby carriage."

Discord faced Twilight and asked, "Want me to transport you home?"

Twilight held Discord's hand and answered, "It doesn't matter if they make fun of me, because now I have no doubt that I like you."

Rarity climbed up the tree with a list and said, "This new secret of yours is so bizarre that me and my friends made a list that has dozens of questions."

Twilight confidently replied, "I know that this is weird, but Discord truly cares about me and I care about him a lot. That's the only answer that you need."

Rarity responded, "No offense Twilight, but I need more answers. Can you answer fifty more questions?"

Twilight said, "Nope."

Twilight went back to her castle. She had dealt with a confusing and chaotic day that brought up lots of questions. However, she knew that Discord filled her heart with fun loving happiness and she couldn't ask for anything better than that.


End file.
